The Broken Lily Protected by Thorns
by Pichugirl
Summary: Third story to the Fragile Flowers Series. Lovino Vargas has just gotten out of jail for murdering child killer Francis Bonnefoy. Society had decided to give him a caretaker that may test out his sanity. Dr. Alice Kirkland is a boy with scars from his past and had decided to fall in love with his broken patient. Madness is only insanity to the sane. OC!WonderlandxRomano.
1. Prologue

**New story is up!OC! !I hope you enjoy the third story to Fragile Flowers**

* * *

"Lovino Vargas. Come on. You are free to leave." It had been a year of case upon case for the Italian as he stepped out of the jail cell. He scowled as he looked at the sun. _I am a free man..._ Wondering who came to pick up, he ran to the lobby,expecting to he his younger twin brother.

Instead he was greeted by a mess. A boy with pale skin and multicolored hair greeted him, but those eyes. Those eyes entranced Lovino as soon as he set his sights on them. "'ello. My name is Dr. Alice Kirkland. I will be your new caretaker~"greeted the man, his accent clearly British.

"I am not a fucking child. I don't need a fucking caretaker. And why are you a doctor?"hissed the Italian.

"I think I like you already Mr. Vargas~"giggled the doctor as he held out his hand.

Lovino looked at the outstretched hand. He already had trusted people in his life and they had betrayed him. "Fuck you!"barked the twenty year old.

"Such a pottymouth . You are glad I do not mind!" Those green eyes seemed to be analyzing Lovino's soul. _He should know I am dirty..._"Today, you belong to me."

"I don't belong to anybody."

"Now you do...and I'll never let you go,"said the doctor as he led the newly freed prisoner to the bicycle that had a wagon that could fit a person tied to it. He hummed waiting for his new patient.


	2. Chapter One

_With pureness that shines like a star_

_White not silver_

_No one can match the radiant light _

_You cast around the dark shadows_

_My perfect little lily_

Lovino blushed as he read the poem. It was full of shit. Ever since he arrived at this house a week ago, the doctor had been proclaiming his love and obsession non-stop. _Why are the stalkers always as ugly as a mutt?!_ Alice Kirkland was a boy with messy, untamed hair and chipped,crooked teeth. His nose was too small for his face and his skin was pasty white. Dark circles always adorned his eyes and he had giant thick eyebrows that marred his ugly ass face.

He even had the worst fashion sense, always wearing old fashion, patchy clothes that seemed too baggy on his body. For all Lovino knew, the other could be a fat pig. The Italian was afraid of touching the doctor's hands because it was always cut up and his nails seemed to gray instead of clear. The boy must have some sort of disease.

_His poetry is bad too_...The thought made Lovino smile. At least he was trying. Though everything eas a lie. He wasn't radiant like a star or a perfect lily. It was more like he was a bent up, ugly, broken lily that had been picked and then trampled on. Putting his hand on his chest, Lovino murmured a prayer in Italian. It wasn't like God was going to listen to him anyways. Tears ran down his face. _I'm all alone._

Hearing a bell downstairs, the Italian cleaned his face off and walked to the summoning. "It's dinnertime love~"chirped Alice as he set the table. Even though Lovino knew that the other wanted to possess him, Alice had made no physical move towards the other. _I wonder if he has a mental disease as well..._ The doctor never looked Lovino straight in the eyes, but was always glancing at other things. He didn't even try to touch the Italian since the first day they met.

"So you have a twin names Feliciano Vargas. That lad is a funny fellow. I had some nice, quaint chats with him from time to time. I think he's a Beilschidmt now?" Lovino stiffened. He had gotten the wedding invitation as a souvenir. "Though they haven't done poorly of themselves. Actually they are in a healthy relationship if I do say so myself!"

"Why does your opinion matter?"asked Lovino, glaring at the smaller male.

"As a doctor, I must see these things, ." Alice tapped his teacup and drank something as he watched Lovino eat his food.

"As a doctor, shouldn't you eat?"

"I would just throw it up."Alice answered with a sigh.

_Isn't that killing him? _"On my good days, I can eat...though I have trouble." _Oh geez...an unhealthy doctor. _Lovino tried to get the sarcastic thought out of his head. "SO how did...you er...like my poem?"asked the smaller boy.

"No,it was crap."

"T-thank you...I like you too~"

Lovino growled in frustration. Nothing seemed to faze this boy! "I fucking hate you and hope you get ran over!" he snarled hoping to get a reaction.

"Lovi...you are so nice..."sighed Alice happily.

Lovino shrieked in fury and threw his plate at the other. Alice took it with no reaction as the plate broke. The Italian ran back up to his room, not seeing the hurt look in the doctor's eyes.

Lovino bit his thumb as he tried to think of a way to escape the prison he was in. he was stuck with a doctor that probably was just an old pervert. _Like Francis...He just wants to use you..._ Tears ran down the Italian's face as he thought of the man who he thought loved him.

_"Francis, why would you write such a thing?"asked Lovino raising an eyebrow. He had saw what the Frenchman had wrote this mysterious Matthew. Francis smirked and hugged the Italian as if to distract him. Shoving the blond away, Lovino grabbed the envelope and started yelling for a guard. Sadik, a Turk who had taken Vash's place that week, grabbed it. _

_"Give that to the police!"hissed Lovino to Sadik. Francis grabbed the Italian boy and glared at Sadik to go away which the other did. __**Sick bastards...**__ Lovino screamed as he felt himself be violated by the Frenchman. A small note fluttered in front of him. 'No one will ever love you.' Francis had went to bed as Lovino studied the note._

_He got out a knife that he was going to use on the Frenchman the first day and went over to the bed. He managed to be quiet as he slit the others throat. Francis Bonnefoy had died in his sleep by a nineteen year old boy. __**No one will ever love you...**__ "Bastard..."sobbed Lovino as he collapsed into a corner. "Bastard..." He already knew that. He didn't need someone to tell him that. That nobody would ever love the real Lovino Vargas..._

* * *

_My elegant lily_

_Though broken and mangled_

_Is still a pure white_

Alice smiled at the note he wrote. Folding it up, he put it in a box. "Yes, I promise I'll take the pill and sleep,"he said to no one in particular. _I don't want to sleep tonight..._ Everything that came out of his mouth was a lie. Everything he wrote that he sent to Lovino Vargas was just to make the other feel better. Lightly touching his box of secrets, he smiled. "I think I shall invite the family to tea to meet him...I think he would love the company~"


	3. Chapter Two

**This has a warning of abuse!Very abusive on Alice's part! Also flirting from our lovely Amelia and of course you have the Amelia fanclub. The baby that Sakura has is of corse little Sealand and the new baby of the Braginiski-Jones family is William Kirkland Jones, my OC! for Delaware!**

* * *

Eating his breakfast, Lovino looked at the other who was just sipping on his tea. "Not eating again?You know that is very unhealthy _Doctor._" Alice avoided the Italian's gaze.

"I would just throw it up. Tea is fine for me." Alice managed to mumble out.

_Why the fuck is he so shy today?!_ Lovino thought with a growl. He glared at the smaller male. "Today I'll have to give you a mental check up..." stated Alice with a cough. He gave a small smile. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He already knew that this was coming.

"Okay...Lovino Vargas...Age twenty years..."Alice sighed as he read his clipboard. "How are you feeling today?"

"None of your damn business!"

Alice tensed up and gave the other a sick smile. "Lovi...I wouldn't be such a pain right now if I were you. I have a headache and I am feeling a bit...sadistic today." Lovino shrunk in his chair at the others change in voice. It wasn't that cheerful, melodic one but a dark, out of tune one. "So how the fuck are you feeling today?" Alice smiled at the Italian, his green eyes tinted with what seemed to be orangery- red.

"F-f-fine..."replied the brunette.

"Good. Now, it says here that you hate tight,closed in, dark spaces..." _Where is he getting at?_ "So let's test that theory out~"giggled the doctor as he dragged Lovino out of the chair. _What the hell?!He's stronger than he looks!_ The Italian tried to struggle. This was the first time that Alice had touched him and it was hurting how the others grip was.

Shoving Lovino in a freezer, Alice gave a broken grin as he closed it and padlocked it. Lovino screamed as he tried to get out. He was squished inside of the cold box. _I'm going to freeze to death!_ That option didn't seem so bad, but it was so dark. Screaming, Lovino begged the other to save him.

Alice didn't listen as he sat on the freezer and sipped on his tea. "Do you want me to recite something? Okay!" giggled the man as he dropped the teacup.

"_When I was a lad _

_Mummy thought me quite mad_

_Daddy thought of me as a toy_

_But I was a toy-locked up in a boy_

_Winding my key_

_You willl fiiiind me_

_Won't you play?_

_Only if Daddy says I may!_

_A rose with a thorn is considered troublesome_

_A rose without thorns is considered perfect_

_What are thorns without a rose considered?_

_Lad,mad,toy,boy,key,me,play,may~"_

Lovino tried to shut out the madman's laughter as he recited the poem. "Stop!PLEASE JUST STOP!"cried the Italian trying to keep himself warm. His breaths grew panicky as he felt closed in. Suffocating. Everything was so suffocating. _God, if you have a heart, don't let me die here... _

As if his prayer was answered, the lid opened off the freezer. Alice was screaming somewhere far off. "Lad, are you alright?"asked a man with messy blond hair and thick eyebrows. Lovino hugged his savior. "It's alright...You are safe..." The Brit hugged back as the Italian slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"What did you do to Uncle Alice?" Lovino was greeted by a young girl with wavy platinum blonde hair and shrewd violet eyes. "He's in time out now!" The girl had her hands on her hips as is she was talking to a child.

"Sofia, don't be mean to him. You know how Alexander gets when he is off his medication,"sighed the man who had saved Lovino earlier. "'Eloo lad. Glad to see you are up. I am Alexander's older brother, Arthur Kirkland. My brother can be a bit off when he hasn't had his medications. He is asleep right now, but he'll be up in a few minutes."

"I'm his niece Sofia,"muttered the girl. "If you hurt Uncle Alice, I'll beat you da?"

Lovino wondered if he was surrounded by a family of crazies. "Is he even a-a-a real doctor?"asked the Italian.

"Yes, he is a psychiatrist. He also has studied in the medical school some." Arthur said. "A young genius..."

"Young?"Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"He's only nineteen."

Immediately feeling bad for thinking the other was an old pervert, Lovino twiddled his thumbs. "Oh...but isn't he a bit too.."

"Only when he is off his medication. When not taking it, he goes into a hypersensitive mode where things can trigger him off."Arthur stated.

"Which you did!"Sofia hissed.

"Sofia, you should go back to you mother." Arthur sighed.

"No...she's talking to Papa." Sofia said with a scowl.

"Why are you all over here?"asked Lovino.

"He called the whole family over for tea. We didn't want to hurt his feelings...so we all came. Would you like to meet us?" Arthur asked. "I assure we don't bite."

"_Some of us do_,"growled Sofia as she asked out of the room.

"Delightful isn't she?"joked Arthur nervously.

"Very,"growled Lovino getting up.

They finally got downstairs where there were a bunch of people ready to meet the new patient. "Fratello!" Lovino was immediately tackled into a hug ny his younger twin brother. "I missed you so much!" Feliciano stopped hugging the red faced brunette and dragged him over to a blond German. "This is my husband Luddy!"

"Ludwig Beilschidmt..."muttered the German.

"DAMN POTATO BASTARD!"yelled Lovino balling his hand into a fist.

"Fratello!Don't be like that!"cried Feliciano placing himself in front of Ludwig.

_Always taking others sides aren't you?_ Lovino glared at his brother and walked away, accidently bumping into an older male copy of Sofia except he had a big nose. "Privet...I am Ivan Braginiski~" _Must be that little brat's father._

A woman was beside him. She was wearing a mini skirt and a bikini top, covered by a brown bomber jacket. She was beautiful with amber colored hair and blue eyes. "Hi! I am his wife Amelia F. Jones! But you can call me Hero if you want cutie!" she exclaimed making Ivan frown.

"Sorry she's a bit drunk...But don't touch her and I won't hurt you da?"

"I am not drunk!"cried Amelia her cheeks a little red. "You damn Commie!"

A small toddler was holding on to Sofia's long scarf. He had violet eyes like his father and sister but his hair was the same color as his mother's. In Sofia's arms was a bundle that Lovino immediately knew was a baby. "My babies!"laughed Amelia. "Sofia, Viktor, and little William!" She giggled as she hugged the Italian. "You are so cute!"

Dark glares were sent Lovino's way by an angry father,daughter, and son. "Shit!Get off me!"Lovino pushed the woman off him, not wanting to be killed. Ivan caught her.

"Sorry about my sister..."sighed a blond with the same face as Amelia. He had an albino behind him who was proclaiming how lame this party was. "I am Matthew Williams Jones and this is my...boyfriend...Gilbert..."The Canadian blushed as he introduced the Prussian as his lover.

Two Asian kids ran over to Lovino. One was a young teenager with long dark hair and brown eyes. She had a pretty face. "My name is Mei Kirkland! This is my brother Kaoru!" She pointed at a dark haired boy that had thick eyebrows like his father. "We are very honored to meet you!"

"I suppose..."muttered the boy.

Lovino felt that everyone in this damn family wanted to get to know him. He backed up into a small woman with raven black hair and stoic brown eyes who was holding an infant. She bowed. "I am Arthur's wife Sakura. Nice to meet you Lovino-san."

"Nice to meet you too,"grumbled the Italian who felt as if he had to be nice to her.

"I am glad that you are doing well Lovi..."Lovino froze knowing that voice. His heart seemed to stop as he turned around meeting green eyes, tanned skin and dark, slightly curly hair. "Feli invited me to this party!" _Antonio..._


	4. Chapter Three

**Again there is a warning for past abuse...This past abuse is considered disgusting and if you don't like then don't ready especially if you have a really weak,weak stomach...It isn't that bad.**

* * *

_Antonio..._Inhaling a sharp intake of breath, Lovino felt as if he was going to faint. "Feli said that you would miss me!" The Spaniard was holding out a bouquet of flowers. _No lillies..._ The Italian tried to hide his panicky breaths as he backed up into someone. He turned about face and saw it was Alice.

The doctor had a huge grin on his face as he stared at Antonio. "Thank you for the flowers~ May I know your name?"asked Alice moving Lovino out of the way as he grabbed the flowers. "They are so beautiful and they should light up this dreary place!"

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and those are for Lovi,"said Antonio.

Alice was still grinning. "Oh?"Dropping the bouquet, the doctor sighed, "I can be so clumsy." He stepped on the flowers trampling them. "Oh dear! Will you forgive me Mr. Carriedo?"

"Si..."The Spaniard was glaring at the boy in front of him. " Who are you?"

"I happen to be Lovino's doctor. You may call me Dr. Alice Madder Kirkland."

"Isn't Alice a girl's name?"

Lovino could feel the tension between the two. "Well I like the name Alice~" giggled the boy. "My mother's name was Alice or so I heard!" Alice had a pair of fingerless, raggedy gloves on as he held out his hand. "Handshake."

"No."Antonio said. "I don't like you Alice."

"It's Dr. Kirkland, Mr. Carriedo,"stated the doctor. "Also Lovino is _mine. _My patient of course!"

Alice let his hand fall to his side and kept that grin plastered on his face. "Now Mummy made tea!We should go get some before it runs out. I also baked a cake earlier for everyone!" Lovino nodded as he followed his doctor silently.

"Thanks for s-saving me back there..."he said.

"Well, I'm sorry for locking you in a freezer. So I guess we are even." Alice said with a small smile as he put his top hat on.

"Well you should take your medication idiota."

"I hate it...It's all nasty!"whined the doctor as they sat at the table. Lovino noticed that Alice sat farther away from the crowd. Lovino raised n=an eyebrow as he sat by his brother.

Antonio came to the table. "Mr. Carriedo, you should come sit near me~I need some company!" laughed Alice as he pulled out a chair. The rest of the guest fidgeted nervously in their own seats as Antonio sat where he was told. A pang of jealousy stung Lovino's heart. _Why does Antonio get to sit near him? Aren't I his patient?_

Alice seemed to be having a vibrant conversation with Antonio. They were both laughing and chuckling like old friends while the rest of the guest talked among themselves. Lovino stayed silent during the whole party, not wanting to regret what would happen if he did talk.

* * *

After all the guests left, Alice cleaned up the mess. "You should go to bed . You probably feel warn out." Lovino the railing of the staircase. _ ? Why is he getting formal?! _Not able to handle it, Lovino ran to his room. _He probably likes Antonio more than me...or my brother..._

Lovino managed to cry himself to sleep. He didn't notice the shadow that came into his room. Alice made sure not to make a sound as he pulled the blankets over Lovino. "Don't want you to catch a cold..." Alice sat on the floor. "I'm so sorry..." Leaving a note on the Italian's desk, Alice went back to his own room,making sure to lock the door. Looking in the mirror, he saw a scared little boy with shoulder length hair looking at him with sad green eyes. Looking back at him.

_"Alexander!" The boy looked up afraid as he saw his father storm in his room. "What the hell is this?!" The man held up a broken wind up toy. "TELL ME YOU FILTHY LITTLE URCHIN!"_

_"I-I-It is the t-toy Misses Andrews down the s-s-street gave me...S-s-s-she said it was broken so I couwd have i-i-it sir..."stuttered the four year old. _

"_So now you are a little beggar!" His father slammed the toy down earning a yelp from the little boy._

"_N-no sirs...I just thought s-s-since it was broken and aww..I-I couwd have it..."whimpered Alexander._

_"Little brat!You aren't suppose to think! You mother was dumb slut but at least she was a pretty one! You got hit with the bottom of the stick!" His father yelled. "I saw that other brat she was able to raise!At least he's better looking!"_

_Alexander wondered what his father was talking about. Looking in the mirror, he saw his multicolored hair he was born with and his green eyes. Did his father not like his eyes? What was wrong with them? "I-I'm sowwy..." _

_He earned a slap. "Do not talk!I don't want to hear that damn voice of yours!You are a curse! Everytime I try to get a woman in here, she looks at you and runs. You fucking ugly mutt!" Alexander earned another slap. It was going to turn into a beat down soon._

_The smell of alcohol reached the boy's nose. He hated that smell. It always Daddy more angry... "You know what I do to little ugly beggars?!" Alexander whimpered as his father picked him up by his hair. _

"_No!I'ww be better!Daddy!Pwease!"begged the small boy._

_His father didn't listen as he dragged the boy to a bathtub. "Daddy!Daddy!" The boy's cries were cut off as he was shoved inside a bucket full of waste. "This is what happens to beggars!" yelled his father laughing as he put something over the bucket. Alexander couldn't make as he could only smell the brown and slightly green things that should be in a latrine. Now he knew why his father was always using a bucket. Some of it was in his mouth, making him throw up. He curled up, trying to wait for his father to get him out. He learned not to take anything that somebody tried to give him. _


	5. Chapter Four

**This is a weird chapter...Warnings are for gruesome, creepy things...Don't like,don't read. You may criticize me though. Be harsh if you want.**

* * *

_Can my little lily forgive?_

_I find out that we are not meant to be..._

_Why would we be? _

_I am a pair of mad,mad thorns without a rose to protect _

_And you are a fragile, broken lily _

_We weren't meant to be._

_You need a gardener _

_And I need a rose_

_Thorns and lilies don't mix_

_That would be absurd_

_Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

Lovino stared at the note. It had been months since the tea party and Alice had been locking himself in his room, sending his patients a series of lies. _This one tells the truth..._ Alice was finally telling the truth. _Does this mean he's given up on me? _Why did that make the Italian kind of sad?

Getting up out of bed, he saw that breakfast was already made. _When does he get up? _Lovino sat at the table and started eating his eggs. It was lonely without the doctor who would crack jokes and recite sayings of the day. He saw a sticky note beside his plate that was scrawled in Alice's messy handwriting.

_Dear ,_

_It seems we are running out of groceries. Can you be a dear and go get some? You may take the bike if you like._

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Alexander Madder Kirkland_

Lovino got up after eating and crumpled the note up. Alice never referred to himself as Alexander. _What is going on? _Biting his lip, Lovino left the house and saw the doctor's bike. That thing was a death machine and the Italian wanted to stay far away from it. He went to get some groceries for the damn bastard.

* * *

"_Fine, I'll leave the boy alone but you can't force him to like you either. I don't want you to have anything other than a doctor-patient relationship,"stated Antonio with a cheerful smile._

"_That is up to Lovi isn't it?"mused the doctor._

"_Like he would fall in love with you! Have you checked in a mirror lately?"laughed the Spaniard. "This isn't Beauty and the Beast!"_

"_No, if it was that, I think you would still be the bad guy~"joked Alice._

"_Arthur told me your name is Alexander. Why change your name? You sound more like a freak with the fake name you use."_

"_Maybe I enjoy being a freak. I don't want to go by others standards. That would be pathetic."_

"_I feel like you are insulting me..."_

"_I think a fish would be smarter than you Mr. Carriedo. Why is it you feel threatened?"_

"_As I said. I don't want you to force Lovi to like you. Actually you shouldn't even look at him!"_

"_So I shan't look at him...That is fine then. Every time I feel like treating him I will call him Mr. Vargas and be blind folded."_

"_Good. You should go buy yourself a mask as well. Es feo." _

"_Yes, I am an ugly fuck. I have heard it all before."_

"_Want me to give you some cake."Antonio held out his fork that had cake at the end of it. _

"_No, I don't take things from others." Alice stated._

"_That's a shame. Is that why you have this ugly place?"_

"_I think it's a treasure...just like Mr. Vargas."_

"_Keep thinking that. I only came because of little Feli. Too bad he is married to a German. Lovino looks like his brother though he doesn't act like him."_

"_I think Mr. Vargas looks nothing like his brother. His brother is a radiant colorful lily don't you think?"_

"_What is Lovi?"_

"_Mr. Vargas...is a broken,trampled lily."Alice admitted. "Stained with black and red."_

"_A shame isn't it?"_

"_Nay, I think it is better. A broken, trampled lily doesn't trust every human it sees but grows attached at the slightest touch."_

"_No one would try to touch it. I've noticed that you even hate touching it."_

"_That is because...I might break it if I even tried touching it how I wanted."_

"_Are you a human?"_

"_No, I am a mere thorn that is a weed. If I touch any flower, I would kill it." Alice smirked as he sipped his tea. "It has been talking to you Mr. Carriedo."_

Alice had broken all the mirrors in his room. His hands were stained with red, cut up and mauled by the glass. "Oh...what did I do?"asked the doctor with a slight sob. _You make him seem weaker than he is. I don't even think he will understand what you are doing..._A faded white rabbit in a waistcoat sat beside him. _Why are you trying to forget us?_

_Why are you killing yourself?_ A blue caterpillar.

_We don't want Alexander Madder Kirkland if this is what it will do. _A Cheshire Cat that is frowning.

All the images were so distorted until they vanished leaving him with a hare that was sitting on his lap. It's ears were bent, broken while it had giant yellow, sick looking eyes. It's teeth were almost too big for it's mouth and they were sharp, making drool dribble from it's muzzle. It looked as of it was sewn up of different body parts from different hares. You could see patched of different fur and the stitches. One of it's arms were too short for it's body while on it's hind legs were too big. It opened it's wide gaping mouth, letting out a long, thin tongue as it licked it's master.

_Are you Alexander or Alice?_it seemed to be asking. The doctor looked at the hare with dull green eyes. _Alexander is dead. Alice is alive...Are you dead or alive? _Those yellow eyes distracted the boy as a figure came into the room. A shadow engulfed the doctor making the hare disappear. _So many lies in one vessel. Is this how you are going to let yourself go to the other world? _

The hare twitched slightly. _You are going to leave me? _The boy nodded. _You are selfish. Selfish!Selfish!Selfish!Selfish!_ The hare had grown claws and seemed to be cutting into the boy's chest as he screamed. _If you die Alice Madder Kirkland, I will never forgive you!_ The doctor smiled slightly as he drifted away.

_"Mummy!" The boy looked up seeing a woman dressed in white. She had long golden hair and beautiful green eyes. "Mummy!" He ran over to her and smiled as he hugged her. "I want you!"_

_The mirrors shattered around Alexander as he was left in a dark room. "What are you talking about your mummy,"sneered his father. The boy's eyes grew wide as a corpse was in front of him. His mother's corpse. "Look what you did you ugly fuck! She didn't want you! That little slut wanted you to die!" _

_Alexander covered his ears and let out a silent scream. "No you don't boy!" His father's skeleton hand reached for him. "Look at what you did to me!I gave you a home and you murdered me!" Alexander looked at his father's face. Maggots crawled from it. Tattered clothes covered the living corpse. It was giggling. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" __**I didn't do...it...I didn't kill you...Alice did...**_


	6. Chapter Five

**I don't really want this story to end. If you cannot guess Alice has imaginary friends like Iggy but they are the Cheshire Cat, the Blue Caterpillar, White Rabbit and March hare who aren't so imaginary... Also yes, Fem!England is his mother. Alexander and Alice were twins but Alice died during childbirth. Alexander kind of made up his personality but he slowly became real. It's all twisted in a sense. I want to write about the March Hare some more...Also the reason why he is so twisted is because in a sense he is Alexander and Alice's image of themselves. But they are actually adorable. They just don't know it and when you first look at them, you see all their flaws. Don't judge people on how they look!**

* * *

"_I need you to help him..." Why did Lovino listen the punk? It was some guy that was wearing striped, purple scarf and had piercings all over his ears. "I need you to go home now!" The man seemed to be crying. Lovino's thoughts immediately flickered to a certain doctor that was sitting alone in a room. Dropping his bags, he ran back home._

Lovino stared at the ruined room. Blood smeared all over the floor while fragments of glass littered the floor. Alice had been put in a hospital and was in a coma. His body had been too weak from not eating for days. From the corner, you could smell the doctor's vomit. _How did he even get up to cook me breakfast?_ The other had been so thin.

_Getting in the room, he saw his doctor. Bending down to the others level, the first words that Lovino thought of popped out of his mouth. "You are going to leave me?"he asked in a broken whisper. Alice had nodded. "You are selfish." Lovino picked up the smaller male and felt how light he was. He smelled as if he hadn't bathed in days. "Selfish!Selfish!Selfish!Selfish!"screamed the Italian as he went outside and laid the other in the wagon. He got on the bike. "If you die, Alice Madder Kirkland, I will never forgive you!" He sw a small smile appear on the others face._

A trinket caught the Italian's eyes. It was a small, broken, wind up toy. _Why did he keep so many broken things?_ Every single thing was broken inside the doctor's room. Even the bed was broken. The glass crunching under his shoes, Lovino went over to the bed and got out a dusty box. He opened it seeing lots of folded paper. He opened one to see it was a letter.

_Dear Miss Alice Kirkland, _

_I heard that you were my mummy...I looked you up and everything. I was wondering why you got rid of me...was I a really ugly babe? Too ugly for you? Daddy calls you a slut, but you must have been really beautiful because I remember seeing you before you gave me away. You looked really sad...Did you want to keep me? I hope you did...That would have been really nice. I really, really want you..._

_Sincerely,_

_Alexander Madder Kirkland, Age 8_

The note had been crumpled up. Lovino frowned. _Alice Madder Kirkland..._ He wondered why the boy would take his mother's name. _Maybe to attach his soul to hers?_ He shuffled again pulling out another letter.

_Dear Mr. Alexander Madder Kirkland,_

_What if I told you I will punish Daddy for his crimes? Just let me take over~_

_With lots of loves,_

_Alice Madder Kirkland_

Lovino's eyes widened. This letter did not make sense. Why was Alice writing to himself? He pushed the note back into the box and read a newspaper article.

_**April 1**__**st**___

_**A eighteen year old boy had been found with his murdered father. Nobody has come up with the killer's name yet. There is a suspect in question. The boy will be sent to live with his older brother. **_

There was a picture of a Alice's father before the murder. The man was handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was smiling at the picture. _He was murdered._ Lovino had no doubt that Alice had did it. The boy had been conspiring with himself. Though for some reason Lovino felt something other than fear when he thought of the doctor. He blushed putting the article back. He took out another letter. This one was addressed to him.

_Dear Lovino Romano Vargas,_

_There are so many ways to tell someone I love you in this world. I want you. I need you. You are my world. Ti amo. Te amo. Je' taime. But they don't seem to add up what I feel for you._

_The first time I saw you, I should have been neutral but there you were a broken white lily stained in a beautiful red. Trampled on. During the span of the week, I saw that you hated to be shadowed by your brother. Feliciano Veneziano Vargas is such a beautiful name. It sticks to your tongue quite nicely. When I first met him I saw a radiant, colorful lily that could not be shadowed or easily trampled on._

_So why is it I fell in love with the broken white one? That is not quite the word, obsessed is more like it. I wanted to see all your faces over the days. Your mad face, embarrassed face, even when you cried. Though you always never cried. You don't like crying front of others like me. The one face that pleased me the most when I gave you that tomato at our first supper together. You seemed so adorable and then I knew that there was no Feliciano Veneziano Vargas that I would find in you. Even when you are happy, you are 100% Lovino Romano Vargas. A beautiful, tainted white lily that wasn't decaying or dying. No it was vibrant and still alive. It wanted to be recognized. "Look at me!" is what you always seemed to be saying. "I'm here too!" _

_Yes, Lovino you are here. I see you and I recognize you for who you are. With the right person, you are clingy. Pushing everyone away so you can't be hurt, but they are still drawn to you, hoping to trample you some more. They think that the little lily is a weed and needs to get away from his colorful brother. _

_No matter what anyone tells you Lovino, don't believe them. I will be those deadly, poisonous thorns that will protect that lily so it can one day be fixed. Protecting you from all the hurt and pain. I will take it all for you. A whole field of thorns that someone would have to get past. In the middle of those thorns, instead of a dull rose, there will be my healing white lily who will one day bloom. _

_Though I am telling you the truth, I will give you another lie. One that says I don't want to be, or can't be with you. I am a liar. A hat full of lies. Soon Alice will be dead like Alexander is. I hope to meet him soon and apologize to him, for killing him. I cannot be with my dear lily. I must go to the rose that I blackened. Why would you like an ugly little mutt like me anyways. Again, how is a raven like a writing desk?_

_Forgive me,_

_Alice Madder Kirkland_

Tears ran down Lovino's face as he read the letter. _I love him..._ "No!I can't!He's j-j-just lying!" _Go see him..._Lovino got up and squeezed the letter in his hand. He wanted to hear the others face and touch him. _What's happening to me?_

* * *

_"Alexander..."Alexander turned seeing himself looking back at him from the mirror. "Alex! I came back!" The boy grimaced as he watched the other self grinned. The one who buried him so deep._

_"Alice...you don't belong here...You belong up there..."Alexander said._

"_You've endured the nightmare for some time...I've come to protect you again..."_

"_You remember when Miss Andrews would read me __**Alice in Wonderland**_ _the whole series?"_

"_Aye..."_

"_Remember what I used to say when Daddy was going to punish me?"_

"_Alice, take me to Wonderland." _

"_When I went there, where were you?"_

"_In the real world taking your punishments."_

"_You deserve to be happy."_

"_I killed you."_

"_I ain't really dead. I chose not to be real anymore, but you should go to sleep more."_

"_So we both can play in Wonderland,"said both in unison._

"_Is Mummy there?"asked Alice._

"_Yes, she reads to me all the time."_

"_I'm glad you are so happy...so you don't need me anymore?"_

"_No,but our friends said someone else does."_

"_No one needs me...I am just an ugly mutt."_

"_The real Alice wouldn't say that. He would say that it could be worse."_

"_The real Alexander would agree with me."_

"_And then we'd have a giggle fest."_

"_Because I was tickling you."_

"_Then we would play the 'what if' game!"_

"_What if we still lived with Mummy?"_

"_Just like that. What if Alice ever cried?"_

"_Then he would be Alexander."_

"_What if Alexander always smiled, even if he was sad?"_

"_Then he would be Alice."_

_Alexander gave his twin a smile. "What if Alice would have lived that day?"_

"_Then Mummy would have kept us."_

"_What if Alexander hadn't decide to share his body?"_

"_Then we would have been both been dead."_

"_What if I told you that Alice should cry?"_

"_Then I will slap you."_

"_I dare you to cry to the first person you see in the real world. And touch them!"_

_Alice's eyes widened but he gave a large grin, "Fine, then Alexander needs to stop dwelling in the past so Alice can get some sleep."_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_You are stupid!"They both collapsed in giggles._

"_Alice, you are no longer a mirror. You are no longer Alexander Madder Kirkland."_

"_I know, I have always been Alice Madder Kirkland."_

"_An ugly fuck."_

"_An ugly, unlovable cur."_

"_Eat those words and start telling the truth and nothing but the truth."_

"_Fine!I will!I LOVE LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS!"_

_Alexander face palmed. "I didn't mean now!"_

"_I really do love him. I think he would look lovely cosplaying~"_

"_You are a pervert!MUMMY!" _

"_Nya~I'll give you some pictures."_

"_You better."_

* * *

Lovino stood over the others hospital bed, crying. "Alice...you damn tea drinking bastard!" He didn't see the other stir. Though he did see green eyes start welling up with tears. "A-a-alice?" The Italian leaned over and was pulled into a hug. "Bastard what are you doing?!"

The doctor didn't answer, but Lovino heard the muffled sobs. "It's alright..."muttered the brunette as he started crying too. "You stupid bastard trying to starve yourself..."

They didn't see a lovely nurse with glasses and blond hair pulled into pigtails watching them. Neither the Alice look alike dressed as a doctor. The woman giggled. "Look at them!How adorable!"she cried.

"I have to agree with you Mummy!" chirped Alexander.

"He has such a lovely partner. And I wish people would see how adorable you guys look. You have such cute babyish faces!"giggled Alice.

"Mummy!"whined Alexander.

"You two are going to be late for the Wonderland tea party,"said an albino boy wearing a waistcoat and carrying a pocket watch. He had glasses covering blue eyes. "Come along Alice,Alexander." His rabbit ears twitched.

"We are...I was just seeing my adorable son!"growled the Brit.

"We all know he's adorable~"purred a man that was wearing a sweater and a scarf. He had multiple piercing in his large cat ears. Busy tail wrapped around his waist like a belt.

"That sounds so perverted Cat,"growled a business type looking man who was smoking a cigar. He was wearing a blue suit.

They all left except a boy who had stitches all over his body. He had twisted looking hare eyes and sick yellow eyes that stared at the couple on the bed. A large crooked smile appeared on his face. "That is so happy~"he said as slobber ran down his chin. The neko came back and wiped the drool. "Almost forgot our little Hare didn't we?" The boy nodded shutting one eye. "Good boy." The neko pushed the boy back into the wheel chair and wheeled him away.


	7. Epilogue

**The last chapter~This couple will appear a lot in the next story. **

* * *

Lovino stared at the other. It had been a few months since Alice had gotten out of the hospital. The Italian noticed the doctor had been getting healthier. There were some days where he would eat a full meal and not throw up. "Lovi~You are looking at me like I'm a porcupine."Alice giggled.

The brunette turned bright red and looked away. A silence sat in between the two. Alice sighed and went back to fixing the cake batter. Lovino peeked at him and wondered why he thought the other was ugly when he first met him. Alice's skin was pasty but just pale and shone in the moonlight. The Italian had never seen the other without a long sleeve shirt or gloves. His fingers were still sick looking but Lovino got used to it.

Alice had a baby face and his untamed hair framed it right. The dark circles weren't as visible anymore meaning the doctor was getting some sleep. Alice always wore clothes too big for him like he was afraid to show his body. _I wonder what it looks like..._ thought Lovino with a wistful side. The chipped, crooked teeth were cute and the Italian was used to the bushy eyebrows. Though he wished Alice would look him straight in the eye. Those green eyes were gorgeous.

As if the other read his mind, Alice looked at him with sad looking green eyes and a large grin on his face. "Lovi~You should help me bake!"he suggested. Lovino blushed in embarrassment and walked over.

The Italian wondered what the other one was too him. They weren't friends and they weren't enemies. They weren't even in between. "Alice, you got some batter on your cheek,"said the brunette with a smile.

"Let me find a to-"Alice was cut off by Lovino bending down to lick the chocolate flavor batter off his cheek. The smaller turned bright red and the grin disappeared from his face and he grew a confused look. "L-l-l-lovino?!"stuttered the madman.

"Tastes good,"said Lovino with a coy smile.

Alice looked away. _How cute..._he thought watching the doctor try to concentrate on the cake. "Alice...come here..."Lovino tugged on the others sleeve making the doctor follow him until he was pinned to a wall by the surprisingly strong Italian. "Alice, you love me right?"

"Nngh..."Alice nodded with a blush.

Upon that answer, Lovino kissed the smaller man. Alice blushed, but kissed back. The brunette dragged the other to his room and pushed him to the bed. Alice was bright red and trembling. Smiling, the Italian took off the others shirt.

A gasp emitted from the smaller as Lovino raked his eyes over his body. It was scarred up,but not in an ugly way. It seemed to add to the others beauty. Alice had a slim body, even slimmer than Lovino's own body. He smiled. "Ti amo."

"I love you too, Lovino Romano Vargas."


End file.
